


Stolen Kisses

by blueboxesandtrafficcones



Series: Fic Prompts - Doctor Who [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Chocolate, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Misunderstandings, NSFW, Smutty, Somewhat, based on a tweet, hersheys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12719964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueboxesandtrafficcones/pseuds/blueboxesandtrafficcones
Summary: The Doctor's trying to sleep, and Rose's fidgeting isn't helping.In fact, why is she moving around so much?And what are her hands doing under the covers?!Written for the prompt: “Quit moving, I’m trying to sleep. Wait…are you…what?!”





	Stolen Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Was prompted with: #125 - “Quit moving, I’m trying to sleep. Wait…are you…what?!”
> 
> Based on [this tweet.](https://twitter.com/valeegrrl/status/682055528311308288?lang=en)
> 
> (Not my tweet, for the record.)

The Doctor let out a huff, unable to fall asleep.  He could feel Rose fidgeting behind him, and it was driving him up the wall.

Giving up, he twisted around to hiss, “Quit moving!  I’m trying to sleep.”

Then, his eyes widened as his brain processed what he was seeing.  His wife was stretched out next to him, a look of relaxed pleasure on her face, eyes closed, and her hands… were under the covers, moving slightly just below where her stomach was.

Mouth dry at the thought, and suddenly very much awake, he scooted closer to her, stretching his hand out to run it over her stomach under the covers.

“Wait, Rose, are you…” Voice husky, he was just leaning over to kiss her neck when his hand ran across… foil?  

Confused, he flicked the sheets back and off of her, only to catch her red-handed as her eyes snapped open.

Rather than buried in her knickers like he’d expected (hoped), her hands were in the middle of unwrapping a small drop of chocolate from a silver foil wrapper.

“What?”  Stunned, he kept looking between his wife’s face and hands.

“Oops.”  Rose muttered sheepishly.

She took in the dazed, confused, and still slightly aroused look on the Doctor’s face and burst into giggles.

“I – you – what?”  He repeated.

“I’m sorry, I thought you were asleep.”  She bit her lip, trying to rein in her amusement.

“But…”  He looked so lost.

“I just didn’t want to share.”  She confessed, and he frowned.

“Okay.  Good night, then.”  He muttered, turning back over and glaring at his alarm clock, unconsciously calculating how off the time was.

“I’m sorry.”  She felt she needed to add, though not entirely sure what, if anything, she had to be sorry for.

“Enjoy your chocolate.” He sulked, now more awake and more uncomfortable than he had been when he first turned over.

There was a slight crinkle behind him, and he heard Rose lean towards her nightstand before she rolled over, cuddling up to his back, sliding her arm around his waist.

“Can’t sleep?”  She asked sympathetically, and he slowly shook his head.

“Want some help?”  She pressed a kiss to the back of his shoulder, and after a moment, he shifted to face her.

He pressed a firm kiss to her lips in response, and she laughed as he rolled over her.


End file.
